Contigo, hasta el final
by mentedementexrazon
Summary: Los años pasan y el tiempo muestra su rastro en cada arruga del cuerpo. Un one-shot un poco melancólico que cuenta un momento en la vida de esta hermosa pareja.


Hacía días que iba a visitarla a ese lugar, y hacía días que le contaba una historia. Lamentablemente ella no recordaba mucho, los años le habían hecho estropicios en su cerebro, pero lo impresionante era que siempre se acordaba de esa historia que él le iba contando día a día.  
Ya era viejo para aparecerse, y también lo era para utilizar la red flu. Sus huesos no lo resistirían, pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de su cansancio, a pesar de su vejez, no dejaba de ir todos los días a visitar a esa mujer y a contarle esa maravillosa historia de un amor profundo y eterno.  
— Papá —susurró su hijo mayor, ya adulto. Le colocó una mano en el hombro evitando que terminara de ponerse la campera—, puedo ir yo. Estás cansado.  
— No —negó con la cabeza—, voy yo.  
— Pero… —Su hijo suspiró— no tiene caso que sigas yendo, ella no te recuerda.  
— Lo hace —afirmó con testarudez—, lo hace.  
— Sabes bien que no papá. Te hace daño ir a verla.  
— Me hace mejor de lo que te imaginas, mi cuerpo no lo demostrará pero… sí mi interior.  
Su hijo volvió a suspirar.  
— Es navidad. ¿Vas a volver temprano? —preguntó con resignación.  
— No lo sé —respondió terminando de ponerse la campera.  
— Mira. Con Lily y Albus nos vamos a juntar en mi casa, te esperamos para cenar, trata de volver a las diez.  
— Haré lo que pueda.  
— Es tonto que sigas yendo papá. Y siempre haces lo mismo, le cuentas esa historia. Quieras o no, es pasado y ella no recuerda. Ya no nos recuerda a nosotros.  
Frunció el ceño mirando a su hijo con ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que a pesar de lo que él dijera sufría por la falta de memoria de ella, como todos.  
— Si dejo de ir un día se olvida de la historia, pero si voy y le leo todos los días lo recuerda y lo sé. No voy a desistir digas lo que digas, ella lo recuerda y esa historia hace que en su rostro se forme una sonrisa.  
— No entiendo por qué sigues haciendo esto todos los días. Está bien que la vayamos a ver, pero también tienes una vida.  
— Me jubilé, no tengo nada que hacer. Y ya no sirvo para mucho más.  
— ¿Y tus hijos qué? ¿Ya no importan? ¿No quieres ver crecer a tus nietos? ¿Solo importa que ella tenga una sonrisa mientras tú regresas llorando por su falta de memoria? —espetó comenzando a enojarse.  
No respondió y miró a su hijo, quien comenzaba a caminar de un lado para otro.  
— ¿Quieres acaso que te internemos junto a ella? —continuó de forma brusca.  
— Siempre estaré para toda mi familia. Sobre todo para ti, tus hermanos y mis nietos.  
— No lo entiendes.  
— James, creo que el que no lo entiendes eres tú.  
— ¡Por favor! —exclamó con exasperación—¿Sabes cómo se pone Lily sabiendo que te la pasas todo el día solo sentado, sin hacer nada hasta que llega la hora para ir a visitarla? ¿Te importa al menos que tu hija se preocupe por ti? ¿Albus? ¿Teddy? ¿Todos tus sobrinos? ¡Estás peor que la tía Hermione, y eso que ella perdió al tío hace un año! ¡Todos estamos preocupados por ti!  
— Agradezco su preocupación —contestó con calma, una que le hacía recordar a su antiguo director—, pero yo estoy bien.  
— ¡Estás destrozándote junto a ella papá! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración.  
— Le debo la vida… —Se excusó.  
— ¡Eso pasó hace años! —Pasó las manos por su rebelde cabello— ¡Y no es motivo para andar destrozándote mientras ella se apaga lentamente! Le falta poco tiempo para morir, todos lo sabemos, pero a ti te falta demasiado papá.  
— No quiero y no puedo vivir sin ella.  
James se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y luego de un rato lo levantó con los ojos algo acuosos.  
— Ella ya no está papá. Mamá se olvido de nosotros, se olvidó de todos y solo está postrada en una silla de ruedas mirando a la nada y sin hablar. ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre por ella? ¿Acaso les has preguntado a Lily y a Albus como se encuentran? —Entornó los ojos, evitando que las lagrimas se le escaparan— ¿Sabes acaso que todos los fines de semana Lily, Albus y yo nos hacemos un lugar en la agenda para ir a ver a mamá? ¡A todos nos duele, pero no por eso dejamos de vivir nuestra vida!  
El padre suspiró y se pasó una mano por la poca cabellera blanca que tenía.  
— Estoy llegando tarde James.  
Su hijo cerró las manos en dos fuertes puños y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron minutos, suspiró y aflojó sus manos.  
— Bien, pero yo te llevaré y te iré a buscar a las nueve. Comerás con nosotros, como siempre le gustó a mamá.  
Sabía que no aceptaba réplicas, asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta, como alguien que se volvió más viejo por haber perdido una batalla.  
Al llegar al hospital psiquiátrico de San Mungo, en el auto de su hijo, se encaminó al cuarto donde se encontraba su mujer, donde siempre lo esperaba con los ojos brillantes, sabiendo que escucharía la continuación de esa triste pero hermosa historia, o al menos eso creía él.  
— Hola —saludo al ingresar en la habitación. Ella no se giró ni saludó, era como si no se hubiera percatado de que alguien había entrado.  
Se acercó a ella y la observó. Tenía la mirada perdida en una blanca pared, estaba vestida con un camisón blanco y el cabello también blanco y canoso se encontraba revuelto. Ya no había rastro de ese rojo fuego que la caracterizaba. Suspiró y con algo de pesadez y mucho esfuerzo se dedicó a bañarla, cambiarle la ropa y a peinarla.  
Era como una rutina, cuando él llegaba ella no se daba por aludida, pero se dejaba bañar y vestir, y luego el anciano la dirigía a un pequeño jardín del hospital donde se dedicaba a contarle la historia que a ella le sacaba una sonrisa.  
— Feliz Navidad —dijo cuando estuvieron sentados en el jardín, ella miraba a un punto inexistente—. Pensaba pasar el resto del día aquí, pero James me vendrá a buscar para cenar con Lily y Albus —guardó silencio—, me encantaría que pudieras estar allí.  
Ella no contestó, y tampoco dio signos de mostrar que estaba escuchando. El anciano la contempló por un largo rato y luego sacó de su bolsillo un diario, lo abrió por donde una cinta roja lo estaba marcando y comenzó a leer. De inmediato los ojos de la anciana se posaron en él.  
— "Me sentía perdido por completo y solo. Hermione se dedicaba a estudiar libros y a revisar otras tantas cosas, pero yo no tenía ganas de hacer nada de ello, me sentía solo y quería dejar de estarlo. Cuando pensaba que Hermione no me miraba sacaba el mapa del merodeador y la buscaba por los pasillos del colegio, cuando la encontraba lo único que podía hacer era pensar en cuanto la extrañaba y en cuanto deseaba que ella me necesitara como yo la necesitaba a ella.  
»A pesar de la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros por su seguridad no podía evitar ni dejar de pensar en ella, en los únicos recuerdos, que eran por completo felices, en los terrenos de Hogwarts o en los pasillos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y no entendía que cada vez iba enamorándome más perdidamente de su cabello, de sus labios y de toda ella.  
Cada día le contaba una parte de esa historia que estaba plasmada en el diario y que era su propia historia basada en el amor que se había profesado en ellos. Había escrito ese diario cuando tenía alrededor de veintitrés años, cuando había nacido su primer hijo. La comenzó por el mero hecho de que su mujer se vivía quejando de que no siempre era muy expresivo y decidió escribir la historia plasmando sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos para dedicárselo a ella, para regalárselo a ella y que cada vez que sintiera que él no le daba el amor suficiente… tomara el diario y leyera sus palabras para recordar que la amaba con toda su vida.  
Al caer la noche dejó de leer para continuar el día siguiente, pronto llegaría su hijo a buscarlo y debía llevar a su mujer a comer y recostar para irse tranquilo. La observó por un momento y divisó en ella una sonrisa, ella no lo miraba, pero sonreía.  
Tomó el plato de comida que le habían traído y con una cuchara comenzó a llevarle la papilla a la boca. Era como tratar con un bebe que no hacía nada, o que solo se movía en determinados momentos de lucidez. Hacía meses que no escuchaba su voz, que no sentía sus caricias o que no escuchaba un te amo, la extrañaba y demasiado.  
Al terminar de darle de comer la miró con cariño y acarició una de sus arrugadas mejillas. El tiempo era cruel con algunas personas y en lugar de hacerles disfrutar el pasado o el presente los hace sufrir. Dolía caminar, dolía moverse y a veces hasta hablar, vivir tiene un costo muy alto que se paga cuando uno envejece, cuando uno tiene que devolver el cuerpo que le fue dado para vivir. Siempre creyó que era una pena devolver algo tan gastado y viejo como se vuelve un cuerpo, pero quizás tiene un sentido… cuando uno devuelve el cuerpo se deshace para no volver a ser utilizado.  
Suspiró y miró a la mujer que amo toda su vida, a la mujer que le dio la vida y la que le cumplió sus sueños.  
— ¿Sabes? —susurró— Hoy James me preguntó por qué sigo haciendo esto todos los días y no desisto.  
Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con dedos temblorosos y arrugados, la deslizó por su mentón y luego por su labio inferior. A pesar de que el tiempo pasara su amor seguía siendo el mismo, eterno como alguien que vive con la piedra filosofal.  
— ¿Sabes por qué lo hago, amor? —sonrió— Una vez, una niña pequeña llamada Ginny de diez años se obsesionó con un muchacho famoso. Harry. Se le gustaba por la fama pero pronto ese amor se transformó en un enamoramiento y en un verdadero amor hacia ese joven, pero ya no era por su fama, si no por su persona. El joven no se daba cuenta de que aquella niña haría lo que fuera por él, pero ella nunca perdió las esperanzas y esperó durante años a ese muchacho. Al final, lo consiguió y estuvieron juntos.  
Se inclinó temblorosamente y besó su frente y luego cada una de sus mejillas con cariño.  
— Esa niña hoy es una hermosa mujer a la que lamentablemente el tiempo le jugó una mala pasada, mas no deja de ser mi hermosa mujer —tomó aire sintiendo como algunas lágrimas afloraban y acariciaban su rostro. Ojalá lo pudiera recordar, daría lo que fuera por que ella le dijera que lo amaba, lo acariciara o que volvieran el tiempo atrás.  
— Vengo todos los días —prosiguió— porque… así como tú me esperaste durante seis años y nunca perdiste la fe… yo te voy a esperar durante lo que quede de nuestras vidas y nunca pierdo la fe de que me recuerdes. Te amo Ginny y siempre lo haré.  
Su enamorada lo miraba, pero no decía nada ni parecía dar cuenta de que escuchaba. Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo el viejo rostro de Harry.  
— Cada arruga de nuestro cuerpo cuenta una historia, y sé que la nuestra continuará hasta en el cielo, mi amor.  
Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, marcaba las nueve menos cinco, su hijo estaría por llegar. La llevó hasta la cama y la recostó con dificultad. Le acarició la mejilla nuevamente y la arropó, ella miraba al techo.  
— Papá, es hora de irnos —escuchó la voz de su hijo, proveniente de la puerta—. Hola mamá, feliz navidad. Albus y Lily te vendrán a ver mañana en la mañana.  
James se acercó a la cama y besó la frente de su madre, le acarició el rostro y luego se alejó.  
— Te espero en la puerta —dijo antes de irse.  
Harry miró a su mujer, consciente de que tendría que marcharse y que no quería. Se inclinó hacia su rostro y besó sus labios con suavidad, esos que siempre le habían encantado.  
— Feliz navidad cariño, te extrañare. Te prometo que nos veremos mañana. Te seguiré contando la historia —volvió a besarla—. Dulces sueños y recuerda que te amo.  
Al ver que ella, como siempre, miraba el techo y no respondía se marchó hacia la puerta donde lo esperaba su hijo para compartir una cena familiar, risas y sonrisas que le alegraban la vida, pero su corazón siempre estaría con Ginny. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro expresando la tristeza que sentía y se marchó, sabiendo que volvería al otro día.  
— No puedo hacer nada. ¿Verdad? Volverás mañana —No era una pregunta, era una confirmación por parte de su hijo.  
— Volveré mañana —afirmó.  
La anciana mujer miraba el techo inexpresivamente, pero al oír la puerta cerrase desvió la mirada hacia la misma. Un momento de lucidez.  
— Harry —susurró sintiendo ese aroma que la había acompañado en todos sus días.


End file.
